I'll Be Your Little Red Riding Hood
by Athena Rem Kisanagi
Summary: Women are known to be small and dainty, but not the Winterwolf women, they are much different. Jacob and the pack thought that their friend was always as frail as a china doll, until she sprung up with her niece in La Push suddenly, but why?
1. Enter Little Red Riding Hood

_**I'll Be Your Little Red Riding Wolf**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Twilight, but the few OC's I have here. Namely Snowbird's pack, which is five people. This is post-Eclipse, but pre-Wedding invitation. NO BREAKING DAWN. After Eclipse, that's it, along with no other imprints like Claire. All plots here belong to me!**

_**Chapter One: Enter Little Red Riding Hood**_

Run. Faster. Harder.

'_Don't look back. Run far away' _

Those words from our former Chief, my grandmother drilled in my head. The memories burrowed deep into my mind as I ran as fast as I possibly could, while I carried this little child on my back. Those were the only thoughts in my head as I ran away from our home, which was burning to the ground behind us. I glanced back at the sleeping child on my back, which clung to my white fur for dear life. I stopped; my eyes flickered back to the burning houses to catch the culprits' gleaming red eyes. I cursed at myself for stopping, and then moved on. We had to get away. Far away from here, to another place so that I can have allies help me protect my little niece and I can regroup the pack together again. La Push was many hours away and I knew I had to go there. Back to my father's roots, to the now new allies of our tribe.

I heard my niece groan and stir from her sleep, "Auntie Snowbird? Where are we going? Where is everyone?" She asked, as she buried her face into my fur. I pained myself not to tell her, but I couldn't keep it from her.

'_Everyone is dead, Little Wolf. I must get us away. I'm taking you to La Push to our brother tribe. Hopefully the leeches will not follow for awhile until we regroup.' _I said.

I could feel the hot tears soak my shoulders as she cried. My heart was tearing apart as the thoughts of my tribes' twisted faces of their horrible deaths swirled in my head. The stinging of tears hurt my eyes as the cold, salty air hit my face. I could feel the blood from my wounds soak my fur. I darted between trees, leaping over rocks, and stopped to smell the air. When I could smell humans close, it begun to rain. Not a drizzle either, a smack pour. I darted into a cave made from a rock and tree roots.

Little Wolf still clung herself to my back. I twisted around to poke her with my cold, wet nose which caused her to jump. She climbed off my back when I lay down and she tucked herself into my curled body to stay warm. I laid my tail across her head to keep the biting cold away from her frail, young body.

"Auntie Snowbird?" I heard her murmur.

'_Yes, Little Wolf?'_ I asked.

"Why are we heading to La Push? Don't we have family else where?" She asked.

'_I'm afraid not. We would have to contact a brother tribe. I hope they will welcome us as they did in the past.'_ I told her to reassure her.

I felt her wiggle a little against me to get comfortable and then no more movement. I assumed she was asleep. I yawned as I thought of today's events. Laying my head down, I fell asleep only to be awaken by twigs falling from the place in the high treetops. My nerves were on edge, I knew I wasn't going to sleep at all while I knew what moved in the dark.

~*~

Morning came faster than I thought it would and it seemed I dozed off. I looked to see if Little Wolf was asleep still, but when I removed my tail she was gone. I stood up quickly, sniffing around to look for her. It appeared her scent went towards the humans' housing areas. As I followed it, I soon saw her.

'_Little Wolf!' _I called to her.

She stopped in the middle of the road. I could hear a truck turn the corner. I saw it roaring over the wet roads, drawing closer to Little Wolf. Fear and adrenaline pumped through my body, despite ripping opening the freshly closed wounds, as I took off for Little Wolf.

**Jacob's POV**

I was listening to Dad talking about the council's decision on my love life or about Bella. They had no right. Ordering me to find my imprint or I can not take over as Alpha of the pack. Things were bad enough about Bella with that damn bloodsucker! And not only that, but for some strange reason, the Council had extended their hand out to some old Makah tribe. Something weird is going on here.

"Jacob!" I heard my dad scream.

I looked up to see a small, dainty dark brown haired girl standing in the middle of the road looking towards the thick woods. I hit the breaks, hoping that the truck would stop in time to not hit her. Then a huge white blur dashed out from the woods, knocking the girl out of the way of the truck, only to be slammed by the 45 mile per hour truck. The truck came to a stop, but sent the wolf a good severally feet and it rolled to a stop about two cars lengths ahead of us.

I jumped out of the truck after assuring Dad was alright and headed over to the unmoving animal. It was a pure white wolf, slender body with well kept fur. A rock hit my back.

"Get away from Snowbird!" Yelled the little girl, and then threw another rock at me. I dodge it, if I didn't it would have hit my head.

"I'm not trying to hurt her. Please come here. I only want to help." I said.

The girl was hesitant for a minute before trotting over to me to look at the wolf. She was breathing hard; due to the fog that came from her mouth she must be running a temperature. My eyes darted away from the little girl when I heard a whine; the wolf was trying to get up.

"Snowbird! This man is trying to help you!" She said trying to assure the wolf. I notice on the wolf's belly and legs; blood was staining its white fur, much of it was splattered. Another whine came from the wolf as stood up. It sent me a growl, along with a heated glared with its hard brown eyes and darted off into the woods. The girl looked confused a little, than as if a thought hit her, she looked to me after she jumped.

"Sir? Can you take me to this address?" She said, handing off a bent up paper with a scribbled address. I barely could make it out until I saw it was on our reservation.

"782 Rosa Vineview Lane? Who lives there?" I asked.

She was quiet for a minute, and then my father spoke up, "Isn't that Athena Winterwolf's residence, Jacob?" He said. Now that I think about, that was the very house that had Wisteria vines creeping all over the porch and walls of the house. It was a quaint house. Two story light brown wood planked house.

"You're right, Dad. Um. I'm sorry, what's your name?" I asked the little girl.

She brightened, "I'm Little Wolf, but only my family calls me that. My real name is Artemis." I smiled, I glanced back to the truck to check the damages, but it seemed fine. Then a thought crossed my mind, the wolf was rather large, but thinner than any of us; it was much like Leah.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Artemis. I'm Jacob Black and that's my Dad, Billy Black. Come on. We'll take your home." I said taking Artemis's hand.

She followed me and climbed into the truck, she was quiet until we drove into view of the house. I was right. It was a two story house made out of light brown wood. Wisteria vines artistically crept over the porch and sides of the house, giving it a look as if it crept there on purpose. The grass was unkempt with weeds, but greener than most yards. It had a stone walk that weaved to the mailbox. It looked like the type of house you would only see in one of those housing magazines I saw Emily looking at. Too homey and quaint to be real, I would say.

Artemis gave a little yelp like a pup seeing its mother when she saw a woman on the porch, glancing around. When we stopped, Artemis darted across my lap and out the door. She quickly ran up latching herself to the woman's waist. The woman brushed Artemis's hair smooth while whispering sweet words to sooth Artemis.

I help my Dad out of the truck and into his chair, before we approached them.

"Thank you both for finding Artemis. I was beginning to wonder why she hasn't returned home. I thank you both very much," Said the grateful woman. My father and her begun to speak about her arrival here and is everything alright.

Her brown eyes seemed warm and comforting, but something there was different. She seemed quite normal, but taller, probably around 5'7" or 5'8". Tanned skin, unlike ours, but it seemed just a little lighter. Her eyes, besides the warm chocolate color, were slightly almond shaped. Full, light pink lips with a high cheekbone face. Long rivers of red, blond, and deep brown cascaded down her back to her waist. She wore a simple shirt that curved with her body. It was white with what seemed like wolf prints tracked across her shirt. Adding plain, very long legged, dark blue jeans; in which open wide from the knee down. Her dainty feet were bare and slightly dirty. A glint of something around her neck caught my eye. An Indian-made bone choker hugged her neck and below it a small sliver chain choker necklace with a wolf charm gleamed brightly in the unusually bright sun.

She must have notice me looking at her because she smiled at me, "Quite some time hasn't it, Jay?" She said.

I was pulled from my thoughts, "Sorry?" I said. I could feel a tinge of heat rise to my face.

"I thought as much. You don't remember me. Well, it is to be expected. We only knew each other for a short time. We were seven if I recall." She said with a laugh when she finished. Dad looked to me with a smile.

*~*~*Flashback*~*~*

"Jacob Black! You're a dead man when I catch you!" I heard a young girl chip behind me as I ran down the beach.

Quil and Embry were right on my heels, laughing at the prank we just pulled. When I looked back I saw a shoulder length, white haired girl fall roughly to the ground, hurting herself on the jagged rocks under her. I stopped and trotted back over to her, tears had already leak out of her eyes. She sniffs and kept crying, but made no sound as the cuts that littered her frail tanned body lightly dribble blood. Quil and Embry came back as she sniffs softly and continued to cry.

"Are you alright, Athena?" I asked, brushing her now plastered white hair off her face; showing her leaky chocolate brown eyes. She nodded and when she got up she uttered a small whimper, and I could hear a high pitch wheeze. I felt bad for what I did, so I carried her to my house on my back to Dad to make things okay with her, I could feel her chest wheeze and hitch every time she breathed against my back. It seemed her asthma had kicked in and she had to be hospitalized for a couple days. I was scolded by her dad and mine, but I scolded myself worst later for being stupid like that.

***~*~*End of Flashback*~*~***

I stared at her. I couldn't believe it. The same girl that got sick all the time, that same girl couldn't run or keep up with me and the guys, was standing before me. She wasn't as fragile like she use to, she had more of a figure with muscles. She was much healthier and lively than what she used to be.

"-Jacob?" She said; cutting threw my thoughts.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" I said. I must have sounded like an idiot, because she just tilted her head to the right and smiled softly at me.

"It's quite alright. I said, I'm much different that I use to be. How come you haven't change a bit from the last time I remember you, Jacob." She said sweetly. I just stared at her warm smile. I couldn't help, but **NOT** to stare at her. Why is that?

"Well Athena. You and your niece are more than welcome to join Jacob and me for supper." Said Billy.

Athena nodded, "Yes. I think that would be wonderful. I need to speak with you privately later on though. It concerns with my family and tribe back home." She said. Did something happen? Yes…Her eyes looked sad and fearful. Filled with sorrow, that only death can make, appear in her eyes like that.

After a small exchange of conversation, this was mainly about her seeking a job and transportation. That's when suggest speaking to Sam about a job. Maybe he would know someone that would hire her. She perked up, which made me happy. Her smile was very warm, cheerful, and bright amongst this dreary, wet, and cold La Push day.

The day pushed on rather slowly as I worked at the mechanic shop Sam owned. I was counting the minutes and hours before I would see her again. Of course, I told Embry and Quil about her being back and all. They couldn't believe about her appearance, that's when we heard the door open; sounding off the little bell Emily hung up for us to hear anyone come in. There she stood, Quil and Embry stood there looking at her as if they were ready to pounce on her like wolves to a rabbit.

"Hey Quil, Embry." She said, waving. Then she saw me and smiled.

"Holy shit, Athena! What happened to you?!" Said Paul emerging from behind one of the cars with Sam; walking proudly up to her; almost challenging her.

"It's called growing up, Paul." She said bluntly to him. He grumbled a growl, and she placed her tanned hand gracefully on his forehead, adding a warm look to her face.

"Hot headed as always, Paul. Calm down before you do something you'll regret later." She said as if she was soothing a child, it seemed work in calming him. Her eyes had flickered from him to me to Sam. Sam grumbled something to Paul and he bowed his head. She patted him on the shoulder cheerfully.

"Sam. I was wondering if you knew anyone that has any job opening here. I rather stay on the reservation as much as possible." She said as Quil and Embry exchanged looks for a minute. Before Sam opened his mouth, Embry and Quil cut in.

"Emily has a restaurant now." Started Quil.

"I'm such she would love to hire you, Athena." Said Embry.

"After all, you are our friend and Sam would have to call her-." Said Quil.

"To make sure she can get you on of course." Finished Embry.

She stood there looking at them, "How in the hell can you guys still do that?" She said, as she quirked an eyebrow at them, which cause Embry and Quil to grin.

"We're just awesome like that." They said in union.

Sam 'ahemed', in which everyone looked to him, "Emily won't be able to hire her, but I do know someone who can. Athena, your cousins still work over at the wildlife animal preservation just outside of the reservation. Unless, you would rather work else were?" He suggested. She lit up, her face brighten at the thought. I guess it being awhile since she's been here; she would rather see her extended family than hang around some sweaty, bulked up twenty year old guys.

"Unless you have work for me here, I rather work on cars like I use to with my father." She said. I perked up and turned to Sam. He must have caught my eagerness for her to work with us; he hesitated, but let out a heavy sigh that usually led to a 'yes'.

"I can't say I can work you like your father did-." He started, but stopped him with her hand, "If you going to go there, funny thing, you've known my father just nearly as long as I have, Sam. The same goes for Jacob. He never treated me like a girl inside the shop. He never had sons, I was it. So before you think he handed it easy to me, just stop." She said, sharply. He crossed his arms and gave a cheesy grin that would more befitted Quil or Embry than him.

"You haven't changed at all, Athena." He said.

"Not a damn bit." She said grinning.

* * *

_**Well, that's it so far. Enjoy and please review. Thanks!**_


	2. Fire It Up, Little Red

_**I'll Be Your Little Red Riding Wolf**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Twilight, but the few OC's I have here. Namely Snowbird's pack, which is five people. This is post-Eclipse, but pre-Wedding invitation. NO BREAKING DAWN. After Eclipse, that's it, along with no other imprints like Claire. All plots here belong to me!**_

_**Chapter Two: Fire It Up, Little Red**_

**Jacob's POV**

Sam hired Athena and she begun to work the next day. She began her work by tearing ass into some rich guy's mint green Gran Torino. She was quick with her hands and since they were small, she could get to places our large hands couldn't. She looked really good in the jumpsuit we gave her. She rolled it down over her belt and found an old black beater shirt of Quil's. She already had grease stains on the knees and some on her face.

"HA! I knew it! He's been gunning this poor baby to much! He blew all the cylinders and has, not one, but TWO knocking rods! She should get better treatment than that!" She groaned as she changed out a few things, before she started to put the new engine in. Then the sound of a really pumped up song came to my ears.

"_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving, so feed the hungry._" It sung.

She wiped her hands of grease on the jumpsuit before reaching in her pocket; she pulled out her cell and opened it up.

"Hey kiddo, what's up? Yeah. I have no problem with that; just be sure it's okay with them first. Alright. That's fine. I'll see you at the bonfire tonight then. What time is it? Six? Seven then. Okay. Love you too, sweetheart. Be safe." She said then hung up the phone. That was it. Sam 'ahem' at me to get back to work. I couldn't help, but to watch her. When I looked away, I heard a roar of the engine and a loud curse from her. I looked over and saw her sucking on her index finger, hissing at the engine. Embry dashed around the car to her, mouthing unheard apologies to her. She just grinned while sucking on her finger, waving it off with her free hand. I felt like I should go over and shove him away from her for even talking to her. I quickly ignored that feeling.

Sam came out of the office and said we were done for the day. After that it was pretty much a blur. I gave Athena a ride back to her house, since I lived only a block over from her. She told me she could get to the bonfire herself, that she'll see me later. I agreed without any say back. She smiled at me and told me she hoped I would come, that she missed me and the guys a lot. That just made my stomach twist and my heart jump to my throat. When she shut the door, I felt kind of lonely there as I watched her head inside. I drove home and many thoughts raced threw my head.

Thoughts from how she looked in the past to now. How she use to act then, but now she's much more assertive that I remembered. It was weird. What's stranger was when Dad and I spoke to her; she seemed troubled by something, but vanished. No. Not vanished, hidden behind her emotions to not show the others her upset nature. That's something that never changed about her. I have to get her alone to talk to me though, maybe after she's finished talking with my dad, I can pull her into going for a walk with me or something. She used to talk to me about everything. Just like _her_. Just like…_Bella_… use to.

I hung around the house to scarf down any thing that looked good for a quick bite to eat, which meant about seven or eight peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and leftovers from Emily's. I flipped threw the television channels for a couple hours before I looked to the clock, seeing it was about seven thirty. I shot up and dashed out the door to my Rabbit. As soon as I got there, I saw Embry and Quil being chased by Athena like pups chasing one another. It stopped when Athena tripped and hit the sand face first. Quil and Embry rushed over to her, she rolled over and sat up laughing. I exhaled the breath I was holding. I got out as if nothing that they did to her bugged me. Quil and Embry ruffled her hair a bit, which cause her to try to flatten it back. She got up from the sand and waved at me when I came into her view. She got tackled by Embry to the sand, which Quil joined in as they rolled around. She finally squeezed out of the tussle after I drew closer, jumping quickly to her feet, only grinning and covered head to toe in sand.

She wore a black shirt and blue jeans with that charm necklace again. She happens to be running around bare foot that I noticed until Quil thrown and hit her, square in the back of the head, with a single black flip-flop.

"Quil! You bastard! I'm gonna chop your nuts off and feed them to the bears!" She roared, darting off after him with her flip-flop in hand, raised above her head threaten to hit him with it.

I laughed at the sight of Athena hitting Quil with the limp flip-flop, he cowering under her as she hit him while running around, and Embry tackled her to the ground again. Everything seemed great, even though Bella wasn't around to enjoy it with me like before. It felt awkward thinking about past things that dealt with Bella. She had her leech now.

"JACOB! CATCH!" I heard Quil yell, throwing me the odd flip-flop. Athena charged at me, I took off for the beach with her on my heels.

"You guys are such assholes!" She snarled, but laughed. Finally, she stopped and slumped over to catch her breath.

I jogged back to her, handing her back her flip-flop. She, of course, snatched it from me. I laughed at her effortless glare. She rolled her eyes and slipped on the shoe. She turned away from me, "Wow. We ran a pretty good ways from the bonfire." She said. I looked back and saw the fire was about thumb size to us. Crap. I didn't mean for us to go out this far.

"So. Did you get a chance to talk to Dad?" I asked as we started to head back.

"Yeah. Wasn't much I really could say." She said.

"Why not?" I asked. Me and my big mouth.

"So it won't endanger you, the guys, and the rest of the tribe. I hate to see anyone else get hurt." She said, looking to the sky above her.

"Anyone else? You can trust me, Athena. You always did before." I said, pleading.

She gave me a heavy sigh, and then looked at me, "Remember what I told you about my great grandmother's blood line right?" She said.

"Of course. You said that she was a Chemakum," I said.

"And of course you remember how I told you about my father and mother. About my father being a Quileute and my mother a Makah. Well, funny thing about that. The stories about you guys…" She said, peering off again. It was as if she was trying to stall telling me. It was something important and she was trying to keep it from me.

"Athena, please. You use to tell me everything back then." I said.

She went to say something; she quickly stiffened and sharply looked to the woods. Her eyes flickered around the trees as if she was searching for something…or someone. Her eyes stopped; narrowing dangerously at whatever it was and her breathing became sharp.

"I'm sorry, Jay, but I have to go." She said quickly and rushed off.

Something's up and it didn't seem at all like the Athena we knew. I got Quil and Embry in on it; I didn't want Paul and the others to stir up something that could be nothing. Athena had already taken off with Artemis, we assumed back to their house. When we got there Athena was standing on the porch, arms crossed, she was turned towards the woods that rested west of her house. Her face looked serious, but not angry, staring down whatever laid in the forest, as if she was daring it to come out.

"Athena?" I said. Her eyes looked cold and harsh. She didn't look to us until Embry stepped up the stairs.

Her eyes darted to us, "Be careful in what you three are getting yourselves into." She warned.

Her voice held nothing, but seriousness and coldness. The last time she was like this was when someone punched her kid cousin, she looked like she was going to rip someone's throat out. The way she looked now compared to back then, now was the most deadliest I've ever seen her.

"Auntie Athena?" Squeaked Artemis; peeking out from the door. She was shaking like a leaf, looking to Athena for answers.

"Get back inside, Artemis. Do what I told you and I promise **they **won't touch you." She said, stressing hard on the word 'they' as if it were poison. Artemis darted back inside, I guess to hid back when Athena instructed. That's when I smelled something sweet. A disgustingly, sick, sweet smell that only lingers around one thing.

"Vampires," She said, "Damn it. They did smell her."

I sharply looked to the forest seeing four vampires emerge from the woods, I looked back to Athena. Her features were twisted with anger, her teeth bare and her eyes were wild with many emotions.

"Athena. Who do they want?" Asked Embry.

"My family." She said, bluntly. That brought up many questions through my mind.

"Give us the girl, wolf!" Roared a man with red hair; plastered slick against his head. The other three hissed at his order against Athena. She only stood there, her features returned back to her cold and calm appearance.

"No, vampire. I will not." She said, harshly upsetting the vampires. A woman with short hair dashed towards the house, Athena had leaped over the railing, catching the woman by her throat sending the woman to the ground hard.

"I said, no." Said Athena, then cracked the vampire's neck, quickly grabbed the hair, twisting enough to take her head off.

This seemed to upset them and cause them to retreat. Athena sighed heavily and dropped the vampire woman's head. Athena stood silent for a moment, I guess, looking to see if any vampires were watching. She looked to the body and its severed head, flexing her fingers, Athena begun to tear into the vampire's body. Popping of bones and tearing of muscles didn't seem at all hard for her. Artemis dashed outside with some paper and a lighter, handing them off to Athena. She took them and set the vampire ablaze.

"Guys," Said Athena, when she turned to looked at us, "We need to talk." The fire's light was flickering in her eyes and darken the blood covering her arms. I knew then, she was going to explain everything.

* * *

_**Well, that's it so far. Enjoy and please review. Thanks!**_


	3. Answers From Big Bad 'Little' Red

_**I'll Be Your Little Red Riding Wolf**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Twilight, but the few OC's I have here. Namely Snowbird's pack, which is five people. This is post-Eclipse, but pre-Wedding invitation. NO BREAKING DAWN. After Eclipse, that's it, along with no other imprints like Claire. All plots here belong to me!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Three: Answers From the Big Bad 'Little' Red Riding Hood?**

Athena escorted us inside her house, asking us to sit down at the kitchen table. It was just like the house outside. The dinning room was tied to the kitchen threw a bar window, which you could access the kitchen from either side of the bar. Fake Wisteria crawled up the brown painted walls, till I noticed the walls were painted like a Spanish vineyard. The dinning room had a dark iron dining table with thick glass for the tabletop; the chairs were also dark iron and had white seating. The ceiling in the dining room had the fake Wisteria hang down from wood frame, but not enough to graze our heads.

She asked Artemis to get us some glasses and the tea while she talked to us. She seemed very tensed and wounded tightly, like a rubber band ready to snap. Athena sat down at the head of the table, Embry to her right, Quil to her left, and me across from her. Letting out a heavy sigh of relief, I guess, then Athena begun to speak.

"As I was telling you on the beach, Jacob, I'm here because I need help. Back home, our families were murdered by the vampires you saw. Sadly, that wasn't the only ones that were there at our home. The pack has been diminished to now my distant cousins here. There isn't much left of us besides myself, Artemis, and four of my cousins." She explained, folding her fingers together.

"How'd you get here? Hitchhike?" Said Quil

"No. Phasing was the fastest and quickest way to flee. Artemis hasn't learned to phase yet and I had to deal with the cards that I've been dealt. That was to run here to La Push," Said Athena.

"So, you can phase like us? Cool!" Said Embry, Athena looked at him.

"That's not the point of this conversation, Brie." She said, saying his nickname given by her when we were younger. Artemis walked in with four glasses and a jug of tea. I took the glasses from her and set them on the table as she poured the tea.

"The point is, we're here to regroup and hopefully when they attack, like they did today for example, we can be ready. I've already explained to your dad, Jay. He is going to talk to Sam about meeting up with me and with the rest of the pack about this," Said Athena, as she took her glass from Quil.

Artemis raised her hand, "But if what if they attack while we're venerable like we are now?" She asked.

"Then we'll step in." I said. Athena's eyes darted to me.

"Just be careful in what your getting into, guys. I already lost most of my family. I don't want to lose any of you." She said.

"By the way, what do you look like as a wolf?" Said Quil, grinning.

Athena pondered for a moment, "Like one of those Arctic Wolves, I guess, or just a really big, white wolf. Depends on who's looking I would say." She said.

I froze, "A white wolf?" I said and she nodded, adding a smirk.

Artemis gleamed at me, "Jacob finally gets to meet Snowbird!" She giggled out.

Quil looked to him, "What's got you all tensed?" He said.

"I. Um. How can I put this?" I started, but Athena finished.

"You didn't hit me. I shoved off the truck in time to push Artemis out of the way. The blood came from the attack. It was mixed of mine and others, but mostly others." She explained.

I looked at her, she wasn't anger or at least didn't look angry, "But you rolled." I said flatly.

"It tends to happen when you shove of sideways from a moving vehicle and don't land on your feet." She said flatly.

Embry laughed, "So why did Jakey here nearly hit you?" He asked.

Artemis raised her hand, "That would be my fault. I was hungry and thirsty. Plus, Auntie Athena had to be also since we ran all the way from the tribe without any water or food. Plus if she phased she wouldn't have any clothes. So I thought I could go get some, but when I crossed the road, Auntie Athena called me. Well, I stopped in the middle when Jacob and Mr. Black were coming down the road. Auntie Athena shoved me out of the way to protect me. I'm sorry, Auntie Athena," Said Artemis, as she hung her head in apology to Athena.

Embry scooped the kid up in a tight hug, "No one blames you, Artemis. You were doing what you thought was best." He said which caused Artemis brightened at this.

"He's right, Artemis. So, don't you dare think other wise," Said Athena and sipped some of her tea, "You were thinking of someone other than yourself. How can that be wrong?"

"But I endangered you!" She said and begun to cry.

Embry scooped her up into his lap as she cried and he begun to speak softly to her, trying his best to calm the crying girl. A knock came to the door. Athena stood up and went to the door, she opened the door and two women stood outside. The woman to Athena's left was a close spitting image of Athena, but with a nasty long, white scar starting from the corner of her right eye traveling down her cheek bone and ended the center of her cheek. Her right eye was white with a milky brown iris. She had some a few visible scars on her bare arms, thanks to the white muscle shirt she was wearing. Her arms were crossed over her chest; she had a feminine look, but a masculine strength. The other girl was much thinner than the other girl; she was very feminine; she wore a very bright white dress, despite the La Push mud that begged to leap on her dress outside. They both held much of the same features as did Athena and Artemis.

"Christine…Amelia….," Said Athena in complete shock; her eyes wide and mouth open.

The masculine girl spoke, "We heard you need a hand. So, Amelia and I move our happy asses back up here from Georgia." She said, now known as Christine.

Amelia sighed, "May we come in, Athena?" She said. Athena nodded and moved aside.

Two more comrades, things are getting better. Now we have to figure out why they want Artemis's blood, "Athena. Why do they want Artemis?" I asked sternly.

"Because she's not really my niece." She said bluntly.

"What?!" Said Quil standing up.

"I'm something that is called taboo of the vampires and shifters alike." Said Artemis meekly.

Athena glanced to her with Amelia and Christine, sighing along with slumping her shoulders, Athena opened her mouth to speak, but Amelia spoke first, "She is a child of a vampire and shifter." She said.

"No way. That's impossible!" Said Quil.

"Nothing is impossible, improbable maybe, but not when it came to her mother. Artemis's mother was once our Alpha of our pack, when she gave birth to Artemis, she died. Athena took power as Alpha even though it was already her's in the beginning and adopted Artemis as her niece," Explained Christine.

"Athena, is that true?" I asked.

Athena sighed, "Yes. It is true." She said.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN! Yes it is possible for Artemis to be both. After all shifters are human. Her mother convinced Artemis with a vampire father. He was killed later on, he doesn't have much use to the story, but something that deals with him will come up. Anyway, enjoy and R&R!**


	4. The Party Don't Start Till Red Walks In

_**I'll Be Your Little Red Riding Wolf**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Twilight, but the few OC's I have here. Namely Snowbird's pack, which is five people. This is post-Eclipse, but pre-Wedding invitation. NO BREAKING DAWN. After Eclipse, that's it, along with no other imprints like Claire. All plots here belong to me!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Four: The Party Don't Start Till Red Walks In**

Everyone sat staring at Athena as she sat down, sighing heavily in her chair. Christine leaned against the wall behind Embry and Amelia had brought the computer chair in to sit between Quil and I.

"Where is the rest of the pack, Athena?" Asked Amelia; her arms laid on the table, softly crossed, leaning on them.

"They are dead. Expect for you two, our distant cousins here in La Push, there is no one else left, but Artemis and I after the slaughter." Explained Athena, her eyes harden at the memory.

"Can Artemis shift?" Asked Christine, arms crossed over her chest and her left foot crossed over her right foot at the ankle.

"That isn't for certain yet. She has to drink blood, but not exceeding demand like they do. She's fast like they are and her hearing is sharp. She can be a match, but she can't fight against someone sent by the Volturi," Said Athena, looking to Christine.

Christine gave a snort, "So why didn't you let us know sooner about this, Athena?" She asked in a hateful tone.

"Because, Chris, there was no reason to jump into a battle without a plan. We'll get ourselves killed before we even set foot out our door," Snapped Amelia. Christine gave a growl, but no retort to Amelia's words. Athena was quiet the whole time, I watched her until her eyes locked with mine. Her eyes seem to flicker with conflict as she looked for answers in mine.

"So, can you two phase also?" Asked Embry, Amelia nodded.

"We can. Christine is a black wolf, the odd ball of us all. Athena, here, is the opposite as she and her mother carry the same trait was the only white wolves of our pack. Throughout her part of the family, all women were white as the men were a common rusty brown. As for I, I am a seemly salt and pepper, being the closest family to Athena's. My father was her mother's brother," Explained Amelia.

"Why were you two in Georgia?" Asked Quil as he turns to look at Christine.

"We were investigating something down there," Snapped Christine.

"It was concerning about Artemis's father. Even though her mother was no longer amongst us, her father is very much so. We had heard many rumors that the Volturi was after him. So we contacted an old friend of ours. When we got no response from her, we traveled down there to find that Artemis's father had already moved on and that the place he once was, was now crawling with Volturi's assassins," Said Amelia.

"This is why we must keep Artemis out of there hands," Stated Athena, "They must fear what she possibly might be able to do since they destroyed the whole tribe."

Artemis hopped out of Embry's lap and went to Athena, touching her leg softly, "Don't worry, Auntie Athena. I know you won't let them touch a hair on my head. I trust you all." She said. Athena smiled at this and hugged her.

"I need to go call our cousins to see if they can meet up with us soon," Said Amelia standing up from her seat.

"Yeah, we'll need all the help we can get from them," Said Christine as she removed herself from the wall.

Christine followed Amelia into the other room as Athena begun to speak again, "I'm going out again. Artemis, stay close to someone, okay?" She said as she stood. Artemis nodded, understanding Athena's orders. Athena left us and followed soon after. I went out on the porch to ask her some questions, but all I saw was her clothes on the porch and a white blur vanishing into the forest.

I quickly phased and followed her. She was moving quickly ahead of me before she vanished from my sight. I stopped and sniffed the air, trying to catch her scent.

"_You like to invade other's alone time, don't you, Jay?" _ I heard Athena's voice rung threw my thoughts.

I looked around to a large moss covered rock; I took note of the two large white paws, she was standing proudly on top of it. The wind made her long white fur bristled, and her brown eyes almost seemed honey brown; filled with thoughts.

"_I didn't mean to invade. I was wondering some things about you, Athena." _I said.

"_Like?" _She said lowering her head, slightly tilting her; her right ear twitched slightly.

"_Why did you come here? There are other tribes that would be begging you to come there, so I ask again. Why here?" _I said.

"_Because I knew I had a friend here that would help me. Does it bother you that I'm asking for your help, Jacob? Do you wish for us to leave? I can. I do not want to burden you with something that you do not to be burdened with. Certainly not now being what has happened with Bella."_ She said.

"_How do you know about…Bella?" _I asked.

"_Your thoughts are an open book, right now Jacob. Any thought that you held about Bella, I saw. I felt. From the summer when you saw her, when Charlie bought her Billy's truck to when that vile vampire broke her heart and she came to you. Even the time you encounter her and Edward in the forest. Jacob, I saw everything. I am sorry." _She said, raising her head slightly.

"_And what about you? I can't see a single thought of yours!" _I snapped back, annoyed that she saw everything that dealt with Bella.

I made a mistake of snapping about not knowing about Athena. She opened her thoughts to me a flood of thoughts came to me. I saw the things that you would have to see to believe. The images of the death torn faces of her loved ones flashed through my mind. Being killed one-by-one; every one of them dying in front of her. I watch through her sight as she killed the ones trying to attack Artemis, I could feel the pain when one of them ripped threw her skin on her belly.

"_It can almost drive you mad seeing that much death. Artemis was knocked around most of the time; the pack was trying our best to shield her from most of the gore,"_ Explained Athena, _"Jacob, I didn't want anyone to see or even know what I saw. Amelia and Christine don't even know the carnage of it. Artemis closed her mind and sight to it, even though I know she can smell the blood. I came here because I wanted __**your**__ help, Jacob. I don't know who else to trust anymore."_ She said then glanced away from her.

"_I'm sorry, Athena. What can I do to help? I can't even lead the pack yet." _I said.

Her eyes flickered over me, _"Oh, really? So is that why Paul, Embry, Quil, and Sam behind you?" _She said with a soft laugh.

"_Athena. We need to talk." _I heard Sam's grumbled voice.

"_We can talk here." _She said.

"_Not us. Paul, you come with Athena and I. Embry and Quil break the news to Jacob." _Ordered Sam.

"_News? What news" _I said in a demanding tone. Athena leaped down next to me without a sound.

"_Jacob. It's about Bella." _Said Quil.

"_What about Bella?! Is she alright?!" _I snapped.

"_She's fine, Jay." _I heard Athena's voice cut in, seemingly almost a whisper.

"_She's getting married to that vampire," _Said Embry.

"_And after that she'll be turned." _Said Quil.

"_JACOB! Come back!" _I heard Athena call as I dash off deeper into the forest, _"JACOB! JACOB!!" _

* * *

**Oh crap! What the hell! What is going to happen between Athena and Jacob?! How can she stop him with him knowing Bella is going to become the thing he hates most? **

**Jacob: Hey guys, please do reviews. Rem is having a hard time writing and she needs your reviews.**

**Athena: Yeah. She's been down in the mouth to much. So if you write her some reviews, she'll perk up and write more!**

**Artemis: Please give her reviews. **

**Embry: Good ones,**

**Quil: Or construcive ones.**

**Christine: As long as you review the story,**

**Amelia: The quicker she'll get the next chapter up.**

**Everyone: So please R&R!  
**


End file.
